Living Without Her
by TheExtraStudent
Summary: Annabeth Chase died in the giant war. Leaving Percy alone, in this world, without her. Dreams of her death haunt him, and the depression has taken over his life. Percy has lost his half. He lost his life, when she died. Enjoy your feels dying. Rated T. WARNING: May be triggering. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters in this story. I do own the plot lines, and the one of two characters I have chosen to make up myself. I put a vote up for a new story, which was Annabeth or Percy dying. And it seems everyone wants Annabeth dead. For this story at least. On with the depressing story.**

**I am not responsible for any feels death. If you feels are writhing on the floor in pain, it is entirely you fault for reading this fan fiction. I am sorry, if you feels are writhing on the floor in pain. I truly am.**

**Also, listen to Shots, by Imagine Dragons. Amazing.**

**WARNING: May be triggering. Probably is triggering.**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

I wake up, staring at the wooden above me. I sigh a I haul myself out of bed.

It's about 4am as I exit my cabin. Camp Half Blood is silent, apart from the snores of Chase, and the waves lapping on the shore. I walk over to the lake, and sit on the pier, staring at the graves that are across me.

My eyes are drawn to Annabeth. A beautiful, large tombstone, with her name spread across it. Her short life mocking me. The quite on the stone reads 'Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain'.

Piper insisted, even though I had tried to convince her otherwise.

It almost hurts to draw my eyes away. I turn my back, walk down to the edge of the lake, and start training.

I lose count at 250 pushups. I tire of pushups, and switch to sit ups. And not even bothering to count. I do continue for about half an hour before standing up, and walking over to a tree. I grab a branch, and hurriedly test it for my weight, and then start doing pull-ups.

I completely zone out, and only stop when I physically can not go on. I drop down on my knees, sweat drenching my shirt. I taste blood in my mouth, and spit it out towards the lake.

I get up, almost forcing my legs to do my bidding. I start to run, the cold morning air stinging my face more and more.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Your not making this easy!" I protest. Annabeth laughs. Gods, I love her laugh.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm never going to make things easy for you." She leans forward, and kisses me.

When we pull away, redding.

That's when the camp explodes, rushing over, hoisting us in the air, and drumming us in the lake. I create an air bubble around us both. Annabeth is laughing from embarrassment. I grab her hands, pulling her towards me, and kissing her.

And for this moment, I'm happy.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I hadn't seen Annabeth in almost a year. And here, she was, standing less then 20 metres from me.

I could see Hazel smiling. "Go." She whispers. I don't need to be told twice. I surge forward, ignoring Reyna's speech. Annabeth is running toward me too. When we get to each other, I pick her up, twirl her around, and then kiss her. She slips down to the ground, her arms still around my neck, and my arms around her waist, holding her closer to me.

The world slows, and it seems nothing matters.

Except that she's pulling away, and flipping me. I hit the ground hard, seeing her beautifully angry face, staring down at me. Her knee is on my chest, pinning me down, her dagger at my neck.

"If you even leave me again-" she growls. I laugh.

"I'll take that as a warning." I say. Annabeth smiles at me, taking her knee off my chest. I hook an arm around her neck, bringing her down to me, kissing her again. She pulls away, smiling more, before helping me up.

"That's Annabeth."

"I only judo flip my boyfriend." She states. I can't help but laugh, sling my arm around her, and pull her in, kissing her temple.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Annabeth's head is rested on my chest, one arm wrapped around me. I have both around her. We're lying in the stables.

"Well, we won in the end." I finish.

"So they lose until you pop up."

"Yep, I'm special."

In the brain? Oh shit, I wasn't meant to tell you." Annabeth says. I laugh lightly, which makes her laugh.

Soon, we're both in hysterics.

Once we calm down, and pull her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Annabeth...I love you." I say.

Silence.

"You do?" She asks, her voice softly.

"Of course."

Silence.

"I thought - for this whole time -" She cuts herself off. "I love you, too - Seaweed brain."

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

I run the pavilion for the sixth time. It's filling up now. The hunters are all out, and when I run past, Thalia sees me. And she rushes towards me, screaming at my silently.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Percy!" Annabeth screams, rounding the corner, and almost knocking Jason over.

"Move! Move!" I yell. Jason jumps aside. I was chasing her around the AgroII. I had already caught her twice before. Once, I tackled her, and the second I kissed her.

I finally caught up to her, and sling her over my shoulder, and carry her over to the of the boat. She screams, hitting my back. I laugh, and throw her over, and then dive into the water after her, grabbing herm and forcing the water up, and around us, breaking the fall.

I then proceed to kiss for a bit, only stopping to stop the ArgoII from moving to far away,

"I love her." Annabeth says, then dunks her head under the water. I laugh, and pull her back up.

"And I love you." I kiss her nose, making her laugh.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

I hit play, and Riptide begun. I danced over to Annabeth, making her laugh. I grab her hand, pulling her up, and twirling her. She laughs as I pull her closer, and drop her hand on my shoulder. I grab her hand, and place mine on her waist, before she pulls out, holding my hands, and does a cute little jig. I laugh, and twirl her again. We are both laughing, and dancing.

"This," I say, twirling her around, "will be the song we dance to when we're married."

"Is that a lame way of proposing?"

"I love you."

"Perce..."

"It's not. I have something planned." I lied. I am going to propose, to her. But I haven't thought of how yet.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"CAN'T WE SPEND FIVE MINUTES TOGETHER, WITHOUT YOU RUSHING BACK TO YOUR RUDDY LAPTOP!" I scream in Greek.

"I AM TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD, PERCY!" She screams back. I let out an angry growl.

"I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU! BUT NO! YOU HAVE TO SIT, IN YOUR ROOM, LOOKING UP ABOUT SOMETHING THAT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EXISTS!" Thank gods both of our weapons are far away. And thank gods Leo is using Riptide to practice with. Annabeth screams in frustration.

"IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE, PERCY!"

"ALL I WANT IS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU LEFT!" She screams. I glare at her.

"THAT WASN'T MY CHOICE, ANNABETH! HERA TOOK ME FROM MY LIFE AS WELL!"

"Guys, you should stop fighting." This is Piper who steps in. She's speaking English. She looks like she doesn't understand what were saying.

"Get out of this, Piper. It is not your fight." Annabeth growls.

"But -"

"GET OUT!" I practically scream. Piper's eye widen. Couch Hedge comes up, grabs her arm, and pulls her away. I turn back to Annabeth. "Can't you at least give me some time?"

"SHUT UP! JUST LISTEN TO ME, FOR A MOMENT! THEY TOOK YOU AWAY! AND I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE DEAD! AND NOW YOU AT YOU! YOUR SO...ROMAN!"

"I'M NOT ROMAN, ANNABETH! I'M GREEK!" I hit my chest, feeling like I am going to explode.

"TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF, PERCY! YOU LOOK ROMAN, YOU ACT ROMAN, YOU SPEAK LATIN, YOU HAVE A ROMAN TATTOO! YOU ARE ROMAN!" She thrusts her hands against my chest, pushing me away from her. "YOU! ARE! ROMAN!" With each word, she punches my chest.

"I'm not Roman, Annabeth." I say, in English.

"THEN STOP BEING SO SELFISH! I NEED SOME TIME TO THINK, AND END THIS GOD DAMNED WAR!"

"BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN OVER A YEAR!"

"BUT YOU COULDN'T REMEMBER ME!" Annabeth screams. Tears a slipping down her face, but I don't step forward. I know she will only judo flip me. I'm not scared of her, I just don't want to die early.

"Who says that?"

"I DO! I DO, PERCY!" She falls to her knees, and leans against the wall. I sigh, and sit down next to her.

"Annabeth. I may have been gone for a year, but I was only at the camp for two days, before I went on a quest with Hazel and Frank. And while I protested, they burned my arm. Which hurt like all hell, may I mention. And within 5 minutes, the camp was mad with the giant ship flying across their sky. And within 10, I saw you again." My shoulder is pressed against hers. Annabeth lets out a heavy sigh, and then leans her head on it.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry for yelling as well, Annie." I shrug her off for a moment, and wrap an arm around her. She turns into me, and suddenly, we are both forgiven.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Annabeth's hand grips my shoulder tightly. She's stiff, and shaking.

"Annie?" I ask. She doesn't reply. Her eyes are closed. "Annabeth?!" I demand. I feel the panic rising. A day after...after that place. "Annie. Annie! ANNIE!" I shout, grabbing one of her hands. She whimpers, and curls into me.

"P-Percy."

"Annabeth. It's okay. I'm here, beautiful." I'm just as shaken as she is. I pull her closer to me, and kiss her beautiful blonde head.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

One moment, we are fighting next to each other. The next, Gaea, the evil bitch, is holding Annabeth by the ankle.

"Surrender now, or she dies, Percy Jackson." Gaea booms.

"Percy! DON'T!" Annabeth screams.

"Ann - drop her, or I'll end your reign, and scatter you across the earth."

"You think -" Gaea booms, "that a puny demigod, such as yourself, could threaten me?"

"I do, whatever the bloody hell I want." I hiss, twisting Riptide in my hands.

"Fine." Gaea plunges her nails into Annabeth's stomach, and twists. Annabeth screams, and all I can do is stare, and let out a slight wheeze.

"No!" I find my words **(a.n I have no idea. Don't ask.) **"Annie! DROP HER!" I scream. Gaea laughs, and drops Annabeth. I yell again, and surge forward, catching her.

"Fight. I can hold on." She whispers. I shake my head.

"I can't leave you, Annabeth."

"Fight." I stand up, shaking with rage, and sadness. I turn to Gaea. "You..you hurt her!" I yell. Gaea laughs. I glare at her, and the ground starts to shake. The sea to the side of us rises up, flooding higher and higher. I feel myself rise up, and I shout, "Zeus!" He turns, and the sky darkens. "You touch my girlfriend again." I shout, and thrust my sword down, forcing the water to follow, and turn into ice. A large lightening bolt falls from the sky, hitting her in the same place. Gaea screams in pain, and explodes.

I fall to the ground, and rush over to Annabeth. She is pale, and her eyes are closed. I take her hand. It's freezing. "Annabeth? I say. My voice is filled with hope. "Annabeth? Annie. Annie. Beautiful. Wise Girl? Annabeth?" My voice cracks. "Annabeth, squeeze my hand. Please? Annabeth? Wise Girl. Prove that you love me. Squeeze my hand. Annie. Please. Wise Girl. Please. Please. Please." I break down, holding her hand to my forehead. I close my eyes, and break down in sobs.

"Percy." her voice gasps.

But softly.  
So, so softly.

"Annabeth." I breathe. She squeezes my hand.

"I love you." She says. "But -"

"Don't go." I break. She smiles sadly at me.

"I have to."

"No!" I cry. I squeeze her hand tightly.

"I love you." She whispers.

"Don't go. Don't go. Please. I love you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiles sadly again.

"But it can not be." she replies, even though her voice is horse.

"Yes it can." I sob. She shakes her head.

"Don't kill yourself." She demands. She takes a shuddering breathe.

"Annabeth -" I plead.

"I love you." She takes a huge shuddering breathe again, "Seaweed Brain." Her eyes close, and her breathing stops. I let out a scream.

"NO! NO! ANNABETH!" I plead. I pick her dead body up, and hug her closely to mine. I can't breathe. The stabbing, seering pain in my chest is almost to much to handle. There are footsteps next to me, and a soft sigh.

"Make it end." I whisper to the figure beside me.

"What end?" The figure replies. Athena.

"The pain." I sob. Athena sighs.

"Dear child. I can not make your pain end."

"Kill me." I say simply. "It will end that way."

"Dear child, I can not end your life. For I have grown to care for you." She kneels down beside me.

"Please, Athena. She's everything. My reason for living, for breathing! I can not go on without her."

"You must. You will fine a way. I swear." Athena rests a hand on my shoulder. I let out a huge sob, and pull Annabeth's body closer to me and rest my head on her, nusellng my head into her blonde hair. Athena sighs, and to my surprise, wraps her arms around me, and hugs me. "It's okay. It will be okay."

_Thump _

_Thump_

_Thump_

My legs give way, and I am kneeling on the beach. My chest hurts. Every breathe I take is another Annabeth could have.  
Hot tears sting my eyes, as I crumple on the sand I curl myself up, hearing the sounds of the waves, Nico and Thalia's screams, pleads, worried and angry shouts. The pleads are directed are at me, and the shouts and screams, are at the other campers to get Chiron.

* * *

**I am so sorry. My feels are dying to. I am very sorry.**

**Please forgive me.**

**This may or may not be a one shot. **

**R&amp;R, say if you want more.**

**~Astrid**


End file.
